


Jasper Jordan, what more can I say

by hopelight



Series: 5 Word Prompts [2]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-11
Updated: 2018-03-11
Packaged: 2019-03-29 21:24:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13935720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hopelight/pseuds/hopelight
Summary: "Nothing can hurt me now."Jasper really likes the Avengers. And costumes.





	Jasper Jordan, what more can I say

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: There's discussion of leotards and supportive friends  
> Enjoy :)
> 
>  
> 
> (sorry for the unnecessary sarcasm, it comes out of nowhere I swear)

It was family night again and it was Bellamy’s turn to host. Hell, it was always Bellamy’s turn to host considering how much time everyone spent at his place anyways. Hanging out. Okay, it was always family night. But only once a week was everyone able to be there at the same time. It was their thing. Every once in a while the girls (Clarke, Octavia, and Raven) would offer to host it at their place or another brave soul would volunteer but it always ended up back at Bellamy’s the next week. He didn’t know how it had happened that way since he never once volunteered but there he was setting out all the different kind of chips and checking he had everyone’s choice of poison — be it soda or liquor. Of course, everyone pitched in for the refreshments and snacks. After the first three weeks of paying for it all himself he told them all to fuck off — he had one sibling and he was not looking to adopt. So now every week everyone brings at least $5. If they wanted anything special, they brought it themselves.

There was never a set time, they just waited for the last person to show up before they started arguments over what they were going to do or watch. It didn’t matter how late they stayed, they all ended up sleeping at various areas in the apartment, the weirdest being the one time Miller had ended up passed out in the hall closet. They were all lounging around, waiting to watch a movie, when Jasper burst through Bellamy’s apartment door in some ridiculous costume and stood behind the couch in the most cliché super hero pose. They barely spared him a glance and when no one said anything he asked, “Aren’t you guys gonna ask?” 

When it looked like no one would Murphy spoke up and said that they had all learned not to years ago. 

Jasper didn’t miss a beat and answered the question he wanted to be asked. “Why, yes, I have been working out and it’s coming along great, thanks for noticing.” Half the group groaned while the other half laughed. “I know what we’re going to watch tonight,” he continued. “Avengers.” Now everyone groaned.

“Again?” Harper whined.

“Hell no,” Emori stated.

“No, guys, come on,” Jasper pleaded. “I’m wearing the costume and everything.”

Miller threw a pillow at him and hit him in the groin. When he didn’t double over dramatically he knocked on his groin and stated, “I also invested in a cup. Nothing can hurt me now!” He then, again, regained the cliché super hero pose.

It was then that Raven walked out of the kitchen and walked towards her spot on the couch, bumping into Jasper pretty roughly. As he winced and rubbed at his shoulder she sat down on the couch with her bag of Doritos. “What weird shit is Jasper doing now?”

Jasper made a dramatic spear-to-the-chest motion standing behind her on the couch and fell to the floor. “Apparently nothing can stop the pain that is Raven Reyes,” Clarke rolled her eyes with a fond smile.

Jasper jumped right back up. “You know, some friend are supportive of each other and build each other up.”

“What friend have you been hanging out with?” Monty asked, which got a good laugh from everyone else.

“Okay - movie?” Lincoln asked as Bellamy was picking up the remote.

“Aven--” Jasper started.

“No.” Everyone droned.

Jasper just plopped down in defeat and hugged a pillow to his chest. “Fine, whatever, I don’t care.”

They then continued with their regular banter of what to watch before they finally picked something and started to settle in. 

Emori took her spot on Murphy’s lap in the armchair. They always started out this way but by the end of the night he’d end up in her lap.

Octavia and Lincoln were on the recliner. They, however, stayed with Octavia on his lap. Slept that way even.

Jasper, Miller, Raven and Clarke all made themselves comfortable on the couch while Monty, Harper, and Bellamy took the floor. Monty and Harper would usually be huddled together and take up the space against the couch Jasper never took, since he always sat with his feet under him. Bellamy would usually end up leaning on Clarke’s legs, or the other way around if Clarke took the floor.

Family nights came and went but the best by far, at least in Jasper’s book, was a few months later in October when his friends surprised him. He was walking with Maya, his girlfriend of five months now, towards Bellamy’s door. He didn’t bother knocking, none of them ever did, and stopped short when he saw them.

They were all in superhero costumes. “Surprise!” Jasper smiled so wide his lip started bleeding.

“Man, why didn’t you guys tell me? Oh, I gotta go home and change. Wait, what about Maya?”

“We got you covered, Jas,” Monty consoled as he pulled out the costumed Jasper had worn all those months ago. He looked to Maya as she started to pull out a neon pink leotard from her bag and laughed.

After they were all changed they settled around the TV, now with more people on the floor since the influx of couples — Jasper and Maya, Miller and Jackson, and even Bellamy and Clarke who never even came out as an official couple, they just kind of happened, but no one thought it was out of the ordinary enough to broach the topic.

“Wait, does this mean we’re watching the Avengers?!” Jasper exclaimed.

“Okay, no,” Miller said, taking the remote from Bellamy and exiting out of the movie.

“No, wait!”

“Do you promise to stay calm?” Clarke asked. Jasper nodded furiously.

“And not say the lines with the actors?” Murphy added from Emori’s lap.

Jasper hesitated at that but Maya came to his rescue. “Jasper promises to keep his fangirling to a minimum and to scream internally. Right Jasper?” He then nodded his response again, although less enthusiastically.

“Okay, Avengers it is then!” Bellamy said, taking the remote back and playing the movie. As the movie started Jasper couldn’t help but look around at his friends in their neon colored leotards and ridiculous homemade logos and smile.

It ended up another one of their traditions in October.

**Author's Note:**

> This one is a little weird but you stuck it out and are now reading this! Hurray!  
> I honestly can't tell you why I thought of this but, personally, I'm glad I did
> 
> let me know what you thought!


End file.
